uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ctvrty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Uncovering Cicada Wiki! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH May I make pages for each LP page? Hello, I had an idea. I thought it might help to make a'' wiki page for ''each page of "Liber Primus". Solved pages would have the original image, the translated text and what encryption, if any, was used (and, I suppose, any remaining mysteries, e.g. "Still doesn't explain why the strange pattern of dots in the margin, can anyone guess?"). Unsolved pages would have the original image, transcribed rune text and a list of everything everyone had tried on that page so far. I'd put them all in a category, of course, and a link to the category on the main Liber Primus page, so they could be found properly. It's currently a bit hard to see what's already been tried and what's still worth trying. If we got it a bit more organised, many hands make light work, if only they know what each other are doing and aren't just all duplicating the same things over and over again! Shall I do that? I thought I'd ask before just doing it, as it's so extensive and I'm new here. I've made two example pages in my sandbox, for a solved and an unsolved page: User:Wizardblizzard1/Liber Primus Page 1User:Wizardblizzard1/Liber Primus Page 17 This whole thing is rather thrilling, but though I've been playing with Liber Primus a little bit, frankly I'm better at tidying than code-breaking! Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 19:13, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Disclaimers for "archive" pages OK, forget the per-section pages - they're not really useful if we have the forum. I didn't know about the forum at the time. But I did have some ideas about how to clearly label the old archive pages, like CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE and so on; I thought that might help make the wiki less confusing to newcomers by just a few pages! But I can't make the necessary edits myself, so I'm leaving this here for you or any other editors. I thought put the following disclaimer on the "CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE" series of pages, and anything else that it seems applicable to, like logs, and put them all into a category marked "Archive - may be out of date". Caution: These are the original pages written while the 2014 puzzle was being solved and shortly after. They haven't been updated for years, some of the information and ideas on them are known to be out of date, and some are duplicated elsewhere. Before wasting too much time investigating any leads mentioned here, make sure to check for newer information on other pages, especially What Happened Part 1 (2014), What Happened Liber Primus (Post 2014) and Liber Primus Ideas and Suggestions. And I also wrote this for the wiki front page, or something along these lines: How to use this site: As you will soon discover, this wiki contains a small core of reasonably tidy and well-maintained pages, and a large hinterland of disconnected ideas, theories, old notes and chat logs, musings, archived old versions of stuff, mistakes and gibberish. The What Happened pages, Liber Primus Unsolved Pages, Liber Primus Ideas and Suggestions and How the solved pages of the Liber Primus were solved contain most of the most useful information. Start from there. After that, if you really want to explore the other stuff, you can either look at , , or use the search box. Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 23:16, January 16, 2019 (UTC)